Our Scars Remind Us
by goosehmm
Summary: Artemis McLaggen always seemed to have a bright future. However, what will happen when everything is ripped away from her just as she see the light at the end of tunnel? And as always, there's that James Potter running around making matters worse.
1. Artemis

**Yay! I've had this idea in my head for a fic for about a week now, and I finally decided to write it. I'm rating it M for language mostly, it's just for safety. It's a James S. Potter & O.C fic. So yea. Please review! And as a blanket disclaimer, these lovely characters are J.K Rowling. By the way, I will go back and proof read this tomorrow. It is late and I wanted to get this up. So please excuse any mistakes for the time being!**

* * *

"_Artemis, you're going to be great one day I bet," She beamed at her brother's comment, a wide set grin full of bright shinning pearly teeth. That was just about the greatest thing she had ever heard, compliments were rare from her twin, and something of that degree was just unheard of. _

"_Thanks Apollo, that really means a lot to me," The girl blushed, a light rose color spread lightly and evenly across her cheeks. The twins currently were residing high up in the air, though only thing separating them from their death was a narrow strip of wood with twigs fastened at the end, otherwise known as a Nimbus 2000, a hand-me-down from their father's Quidditch age._

"_Artie fartie, bo barite Artie!" Her older brother called to her from the ground, his arms flailing in an attempt to catch her attention. He was hard to miss, even at the age of twelve the boy was a tower, muscles beginning to form on the slender frame. "My little Quidditch star get your arse down here!"_

_The boy was scolded for his language, their parents were attempting to keep their children developing a bad case of sailor mouth. However, the boy had just finished his first year at the famous Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and he wasn't around the greatest influences. Still, he apologized profusely, correcting himself with a quick "rear-end" And embraced Artemis, who had just landed, in a tight hug. _

"_Hermes, this is the sixth time you've hugged me since you got home this afternoon!" The girl squealed, secretly pleased with her brother's affection. And yes, the siblings were all named after the great deities in Greek mythology, their mother insisting it was appropriate when Hermes first popped out of the womb._

"_Artie bart, I haven't seen you in so long though! Can't I miss my favorite sibling?" Artemis giggled again, however, two other voices seemed rather upset by the statement and both shouted a defiant "Hey!" The first voice was none other than Artemis's twin, Apollo. The second was the youngest of the bunch, a small six year old boy bearing the name Ares. The child lived up to his namesake despite his young age and small__ stature__, he was just as fiery and hot-tempered as the war-god._

"_You're a loon Hermie, that's what you are!" Artemis taunted him, hoping on her broom once more and taking to the sky. Hermes shouted after her, pouting when he realized he had failed to grab his own broom from the shed and now he had no means of chasing after her. Artemis laughed raucously _

"_Hurry up Hermes; you've got to practice Quidditch with me!" Artemis called impatiently, gracefully doing barrel rolls in the air as she awaited her brother. He came minutes later, out of breath from running._

_"Relax Artie, you've got three years until they'll let you on the team," Hermes rolled his eyes dramatically, however he smiled at his little sister._

_"That's a silly rule. Didn't Harry Potter make the team his first year? I'm going to do that too!" The way that girl said it there was no room for disagreement, she was brimming with confidence and spirit. Knowing the way Artemis worked, Hermes didn't have a doubt his sister would do all she could to achieve such a goal._

_"Don't worry little Artie, you are going to make it far."_

Thump.

Thump.

"Artemis, honey,"

Thump.

"Cormac, is something wrong?"

Thump.

"Artemis!"

I peeled my eyes open, slowly at first, reeling back as the light poured into my vision. I took a moment to allow my eyes to adjust to the lighting before I glanced at my surroundings. I knew where I was, I've been in exactly the same position since—I glanced at my watch—three minutes ago. I was staring straight into a solid brick pillar, hoards of people wandering aimlessly around me. The incessant buzz of chatter swarmed back into my hearing, previously ignored by my concentrated thought process.

I gulped, the pillar still looming over me, reminding me every second of what I was about to face.

"Artemis, honey, you're going to be fine," I turned to look at my mother, who was giving me a nervous smile. I couldn't smile in return. I wanted to, to ease her mind that has been worrying about me every since—ever since a month ago. But I couldn't, not with my mind still plagued with the event; my mind still dwelling on what was to come.

"Mum… I—" Tears were starting to brim in my eyes, the space around me seemed to be closing in. I took a step away from the brick pillar, my head shaking as I went. However, hands clasped around my forearm before I could move any farther, my efforts to escape thwarted by my thick brother. I shuddered, too tried and too weak to thrash from his grip. I submitted, turning to face Hermes so he could envelop me in a warm hug.

"Don't worry Artie, Apollo will look after you," Somehow I didn't find comfort in those words. I didn't need anyone to look after me. I was fully capable of protecting myself. No, I wanted everything to go back to the way they were before the summer, I wanted my life back.

Hermes gingerly pushed me from himself as he met my eyes. However, immediately, his eyes were drawn to the long scars consuming a face. My face.

Werewolf scratches, although they weren't exactly scratches on my skin when the incident occurred. The beast caused long gashes beginning above my left eye and sweeping across my face to the right side of my chin. Though unfortunately that wasn't all. He had managed to maul my entire right arm, leaving it barely intact, the muscle ravaged and ripped.

When we heard the news I hadn't been bitten they was no room left inside my mind for emotions of relief.

The emergency healers at St. Mungos had been skilled enough to piece back my arm, make it look as though it was fully functional again. Though I knew better. Dozens upon dozens of scars reminded me of that. "Werewolf attacks can't be fully healed" they had said. "Even magic can't completely fix it" they said. The result was that I would never again be able to lift my arm above my head, and I would never have the ability to lift objects heavier than ten pounds.

Unfortunately for me that meant an end to my successful Quidditch career.

I had been named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Just days before my "accident" I had been in hysterics, although the good kind. We had celebrated, our family of six focused solely on _me _for one glorious evening where we feasted and dined on all of my favorite foods. It was euphoria, and it was also icing on the cake that I had managed to best James Potter for once in my life.

My achievement had been ripped from me, however, with a simple letter stating that based on the latest events "I was no longer in the condition to manage a Quidditch team, let alone play." I was going to be a star, I was going to play on the Puddlemere United, I was going to be the beater of the century.

And now I was just Artemis McLaggen, completely and utterly lost without a clue as to what she was going to do with the rest of her life.

I had planned my life around Quidditch; I had dedicated every fiber of my being to my goals for Quidditch. And now that it was all gone, what was I supposed to do?

Thump.

"Cormac, she's gone again!"

Thump.

"Dad, get help!"

Thump.

"Artemis, please answer me!"

My eyes had only glazed over this time, adjusting to the light deemed unnecessary. I came back into terms with the real world again all the same, my bright green eyes blinking and taking in my surroundings. No brick wall this time, only my handsome brother with a worried expression painted on his features.

"No more Artemis, we've got to get on the train," It was Apollo speaking this time; I caught sight of his towering over Hermes. Unfortunately height runs rampant in my family, Hermes tops of at 6'2, taller than a great deal of the Hogwarts population. Apollo, though, somehow managed to make it to 6'6, looking like a monster with his defined muscles. Luckily, the gene somewhat skipped me, so I am almost even with my mother at 5'7.

I turned back to face my terror, the large looming brick barrier in which many people have passed through since I had been standing here. I looked back toward my family, all giving me an encouraging nod, before I tenderly clutched my now crippled arm and stepped through the magical barrier onto platform 9 ¾.

The world didn't implode; thank Merlin, when I stepped on the other side. My heart was still racing a mile a minute, however, hoping I wouldn't catch the eye of people I was familiar with at Hogwarts. I didn't want anyone's sympathy, I knew for a fact all I would hear from anyone who saw me was that they "felt so bad about what happened to me" and that I should "ask if I ever need anything". All I wanted was to move on, knowing the my first choice of erasing time was deemed impossible when the newest Minister of Magic saw it fit to destroy all of the time turners. Bloody git he is. I knew I would inevitably have to listen to people sympathize with me for the next week or so, until people finally got used to seeing my newly wretched face walking around the school.

My family made their way onto the platform behind me, quickly too, perhaps to make sure I hadn't gone running off to hide. I wasn't _that_ much of a coward, and I had hoped they would know that too. However, Hermes grinned a little too widely when he caught sight of me waiting patiently for the rest of the McLaggen clan to make their way over.

"Ready Artie?" He tried to be comforting, which was nice of him, I suppose. I would rather have people treat me completely the same so I wouldn't be reminded of my bleak-looking and Quidditch free future. However, I do suppose I deserved this treatment after my scene before we got to the platform.

My nerves were beginning to cool, thank Merlin, I believe the sight of the train made me realize I couldn't run from anything, that it was best to get things over with. The sight of the train also reminded me that I inevitably had to face my worst fear of all.

James Sirius Potter.

I actually groaned—out loud—at the thought of Potter seeing me. He'd beat me when I was down; I just knew he would, gloating about his newly appointed Quidditch Captain title. I knew he got it, the headmistress unfortunately told me in her letter relieving me of my duties.

I received a few bemused looks after my outburst although I shrugged them off, beginning to say good-byes to my worried family. My mother gave me a soft look, her eyes almost brimming over with tears. She embraced me, tightly wrapping her arms around me while planting a quick kiss to the top of my head. My father, on the other hand, gave me a warm smile, telling me to make sure I made this year special, as it was my last. I finally came to Hermes, the only sibling to have graduated. Two years my senior, he had made his dream of playing for Puddlemere come true. It was a shame I was no longer able to join him.

"Come here Artie," His hug was the best of all. Famous for his bear hugs, Hermes picked my off my two feet as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, laughing as he tried to squeeze the air out of me. Why was this hug the greatest, you ask? Because Hermes could read me, better than my own twin. He knew I wasn't looking for reassuring smiles and worried looks. He knew I wanted things to be just as they were before. All the while, however, he managed to delicately avoid squeezing my crippled right arm.

He was grinning when he set me back down, his hand lifted to ruffle my hair. "What am I to do without my favorite sibling for the rest of the year?"

Cue the "Hey!" from Apollo and Ares, and cue the enormous smile from myself.

"You're going to just have to die from the separation," I winked, before giving a parting wave.

"I'll miss you guys—and yes mum, I'll send you a letter tonight," She smiled back at me, hugged me one more time, before pulling Hermes and my dad away from Apollo, Ares, and I.

My two brothers left me quickly, Ares looking for his fellow fifth years and Apollo looking for his housemates. Despite our shared birthday, we didn't share a personality; Apollo was sorted into Hufflepuff during our first year. It was much to our father's dismay; however, he soon overcame it, commending Apollo on being the only McLaggen in years to escape the Gryffindor house. I think he meant it in a good way.

I made my way toward the entrance of the train, a small backpack slung over my left shoulder, my eyes scanning the crowd for a mixture of people. My two best mates being the first ones, of course, one by the name of Tuesday Jones, a muggleborn with the most peculiar name out there, besting even mine, and the other being Tycho Wood, an unlikely match. He was everything I was, stubborn, persistent, and temperamental, and most people expected us to be sworn enemies. We somehow hit it off in second year when we both made the position of beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And ever since, the position of sworn enemy has been rightfully reserved for one mister James Potter.

Merlin, that boy was irritating. With the attention span and personality of a five year old, the prat tried to get under my skin on a daily basis. "Hey Laggy McLaggen, why does it look like you are constipated?" He actually asked me that once in fourth year. It was absolutely horrifying, considering it was in front of the entire great hall. Afterwards he and Fred Weasley started to loudly snigger, catching the attention of anyone who didn't hear his outburst in the first place. If I remember correctly Apollo, Hermes, and Tycho put him in his place for me.

Men.

"Laggy McLaggen, have I got news for you," Was that-? Was that in my head or was James Potter actually standing behind me? I cringed, praying to Merlin almighty that it was not in fact James Potter standing behind me but simply a figment of my imagination. I slowly turned, attempting to prepare myself for what I may or may not see. However, I still wasn't prepared to see James's goofy lopsided grin practically slapping me in the face. Figuratively of course. And I also wasn't prepared to see that stupid grin disappear within a moment, replaced with a look of concern.

"So it's true…?" James began to cautiously raise a hand as though to trace the marks on my face, entranced by the gleaming scars. Disgusted, I slapped his hand away, scoffing. My eyebrows were knitted together, making my distaste known.

"No shit Sherlock, who would be moronic enough to start a _rumor_ like that?" I spat the words at him, my blood already beginning to boil. I wasn't in the mood for this, I hoped Merlin was still on my side, and that he would send Tycho or Tuesday to rescue me. Alas, no help seemed to come. I began to push myself past James and onto the train, although he caught my arm.

"Listen James, I'm not in the mood for your gloating. You got Quidditch Captain. Congratu-fucking-lations," I ripped my arm from his grasp though he easily slid his slender frame past me to block my way.

"James," I was about ready to bite his head off. I turned back to the platform to see that most kids had boarded the train, and that my mates were no where in sight.

"I wasn't going to gloat," I turned around to see a beaten looking face, one with knitted eyebrows and is eyes fixated on the floor.

"That's a shocker," My words were dripping with sarcasm. I managed to squeeze my way past James again and this time he didn't stop me, allowing me to be on my way without any parting words.

I made my way through the corridors of the train, pausing momentarily to glance inside each cabin looking for my two mates. It figures they were no where to be found. It wasn't until I was near the end of the train when I spotted a dark-haired, tall, thick figure paying for a dozen chocolate frogs, bought from the candy lady.

"Tycho!" He turned at the sound of his name, smiling with a wide grin when he caught sight of me. I quickly made my way until I was a few feet in front of him, which is when he closed the distance to wrap me into a tight hug. Now, let me describe one of my very best friends. He's tall, much like my brothers, although much thicker set, with wide broad shoulders and thick forearms to match. Let me remind you, he's a skilled beater, better with a club than almost all the other beaters combined. His hair is dark—nearly black, and well kept, trimmed though not considered tight. His most striking feature, and sometimes his most intimidating, is his eyes. Although bright blue, they always are hard, intimidating, serious. When you get to know the bloke, Tycho can be one of the softest guys you know.

"Hey Artie bart!" I rolled my eyes, Tycho talked to my brothers too much. However, considering he was Apollo's roommate and Hermes's ex-teammate, it was to be understood. I was glad to see him, though. He was one of the few in the school who saw me over the summer, he already been introduced to my new face. To him, I was already the same old Artemis. Now it was just time to wait for everyone else to get on the same page.

"Come on Artie bart, let's go find Tuesday."

* * *

**Yay! Sorry for my terrible name choices. Haha. But I hope you liked it! And as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. James

**So I got half way through a chapter for this story and I realized I really wanted to alternate POV's between Artemis and James. Sooo, that's why there has been some delay. That, and life has been hectic, I've had hoards of finals and AICE/AP exams. Not fun. But finally I forced myself to sit down and write another chapter! I'll try to update more. Hopefully things will pick back up with the start of summer. So yea, this chapter is in James's POV. It should alternate back and forth between every chapter from now on.**

* * *

One would think with the amount of publicity I have had since my birth seventeen long years ago that I would have some social etiquette. That I would be suave and know what to say and just when to say it. Actually, I'd like to say I am pretty suave, however, only around people who don't deserve my-oh-so-smooth demeanor. Shite, I see what Albus is saying about my big head, I really do have one, don't I? But I _am_ smooth to a small degree. Marley Finch-Fletchy, probably the hottest girl in my year, fell for _m_ymoves in fifth year. It didn't mean a damn thing though; I didn't feel anything for her, ever. She really just started twirling her hair around me more often, and well, I'm not blind. It was good practice.

Oh Merlin, I'm heartless now too huh? I swear, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Marley is Hufflepuff's resident whore. She is what we call a Huffleslut. She handled it like a big girl. Everything is alright now, even if she tries to castrate me every time she corners me in a deserted hallway. Anyway, this is all beside the point. I'm basically not "smooth" when I need to be, there is this one girl and I swear—every time I see her I get tongue-tied. And not even the good tongue-tied, I don't stutter and splutter. Oh Merlin, that would be one gigantic step up from where I stand.

And yes, a _girl_ is getting James Sirius Potter tongue-tied.

I can't _think _around her, my mouth and my brain never agree. One time in fourth year I entered the great hall and noticed she was looking pretty worried. You know, final exams were coming up, and being perfect in nearly everyway, she was trying to raise her grade in Transfiguration. I wanted to voice my concern for her well-being, because I'm such a genuine person, but instead I came out with: _"Hey Laggy McLaggen, why does it look like you are constipated?" _I was absolutely horrified, and so was she. She being Artemis McLaggen, by the way. And let me tell you, Artemis is not someone you want to poke fun with. She's got a temper, a really bad one too, I'd even say worst than that of most of the Weasley clan. That's saying something too. She knows how to fight; she grew up in a house with all brothers for Merlin's sake.

Anyway, I was mortified, but unfortunately I'm too prideful of a person to cower away like most people would. So instead I high-fived my best friend Fred Weasley and got a bludger to the face later that day during Quidditch practice.

Merlin, that girl has good aim.

Needless to say I'm going back to Hogwarts today and I can't wait to see her. I've got a plan this year, her oldest brother is gone so I don't have to worry about him joining Marley's quest to castrate me if I date his sister. I'm taller than he is, but _Merlin _Artemis's brothers are built. She's still got her twin (Apollo is it?) roaming the halls but he's pretty relaxed from what I've heard. Still, I have come up with a wooing scheme. Albus thinks it's hilariously stupid (he stole it from under my pillow the bastard) and has been taunting me for the past few weeks. BUT I DON'T CARE. As long as it works.

Of course, I'm actually scared to see her. How contradictory is that? I don't want to see the girl I've been pining after for years. Long story short, she apparently had an accident over summer vacation. Which led to me landing the position of Quidditch Captain, a position she has been fighting me for since we both stepped onto the pitch. To be honest, I don't want it. I know I don't deserve it. She's so dedicated it isn't even funny, half the time I half-ass it in practice, probably the only reason I have the slightest shot at playing professionally is that I have some pretty good genes.

I just saw her, she and her family made it through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Her back is turned to me and she's embraced her oldest brother in a tight hug. Hermes was his name, he's a pretty cool bloke too. Much to Artemis's dismay, we talked a lot last year, getting along pretty well. Needless to say, thanks to the faulty connection between my brain and my mouth, Artemis and I didn't have the best relationship.

"James, Mum wants to say bye," I was snapped out of my rather jumbled thought process, my eyes darting downward and catching sight of a head of wild red hair. My little sister was beaming back up at me, her new prefect badge gleaming on the front of her robes.

"Merlin, Lily, put that thing away. I don't want people to realize I'm related to a _prefect_," I gave her a smirk for good measure; to let her realize I was joking, but my little itty-bitty sister elbowed me anyway. I inwardly winced, for such a petite girl she did have a strong arm. Then again, she was raised in a household with Albus and I.

"Jamie, hush. Anyway, I'll take off my prefect badge when you take off you're captain badge," She gave me a wicked grin, her eyes traveling to my own badge pinned proudly to the front of my robes. Maybe I _should_ take it off; I don't want Artemis to think I'm boasting-.

"Lily! Where in Merlin's pants is James?" Stunning vocabulary mum, really. I rolled my eyes, turning around to meet the irritated eyes of my mother.

"James! I told you not to wander off. We Potter/Weasley's say good-bye as a _family_," I mouthed the second portion of her short speech in sync with her and earned a quick scolding. I swear, Mum is turning into my grandmum more and more each day. That's really scary, mind you. As much as I love my grandmum Molly, she's a scary woman she is. Step one two out of line and she'll obliterate you. Both of them were predictable too, I swear, one of them told this speech once every few months. They like to say it's a Weasley family motto but I'm pretty sure they are the only two who care.

Anyway, I had been standing in the same spot since Lily had run off to say hi to her friends and Dad had decided to follow when he saw one of them was a boy. So, I hadn't in fact wandered off. However, when I vocalized this, Mum slapped me. What is with my family and violence? Considering she was a professional Quidditch chaser, her blow really did hurt and I recoiled, letting out a string of colorful vocabulary. Albus was grinning like an idiot a few paces away—that git. And Lily joined him, her eyes screaming: "I told you so!"

"Mum—Can I go now? I'm sure Fred is waiting for me…" Mum rolled her eyes, her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she surveyed me.

"You've seen him all summer, you don't think he can wait two more minutes?" She was smiling though, so I knew she wasn't annoyed. Before I could protest she pulled me into a hug, planting a affectionate kiss on top of my head.

"Oi! Merlin's pants woman, not in public!" I shrugged her off and I swear my entire family heard. And I mean my _entire_ family. Most erupted into small giggles, muttering something or other about my antics. They aren't antics. I've just got an image to uphold. I scowled, my brows knitting as I composed myself, huffing.

"Jamie, I just can't believe it's your last year!" No, Mum, that isn't acceptable justification for your answers. She was giving me a wolfish grin, however, my siblings wearing similar expressions.

"I've already said bye to the rest of the clan, including dad. Can I go now?" I sounded slightly desperate and I was; Fred was always so much better at weaseling away from the family than I was. And I know for a fact he was sitting comfortably with one of our roommates, Austin Smith. I gave them the job of trying to convince Tycho Wood to sit with us—if he came Artemis would surely come. And I know for a fact Austin wouldn't mind Artemis's other friend, Tuesday, sharing a compartment with us. However, the chances of that group joining us on our ride to Hogwarts was slim, it's a known fact that the Gryffindor boy's dorm is split into two sections. The first being Austin, Fred, and myself, and the other Gryffindor was Tycho.

He never got along the greatest with us, even from the get-go. He's a little blunt to put it slightly, and while the rest of us are the glass is half full, he is definitely a pessimist. Don't get me wrong, I like Tycho, he's an alright bloke once you get to know him. He just didn't fit in as well with the rest of us. And then, he began hanging around with Artemis and Tuesday in second year when he and Artemis made beaters together.

Then of course the lovely temptress fed him lies about how I was evil and not to be trifled with.

Just kidding, Artemis is too lovely to do a thing like that.

She probably just told him I was a git and he agreed. Humph.

Mum waved me away though and I swear I saw tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She was never sentimental that women, but I suppose it had something to do with her oldest being "all grown up".

"Save the waterworks, please mum!" I gave her a grin as my final farewell and she smiled. I took that as my cue that I was finally allowed to go, and I turned on my heel, heading for the nearest doorway onto the Hogwarts express.

Oh. Fancy that. Looks like I've crossed paths with just the right person.

She was searching for somewhere, or someone, no doubt _me_. I always knew she loved me deep down. Her back was turned to me so I took a moment to mentally prepare myself for the wonderful conversation I was about to have with the love of my life.

She's not really the love of my life. Let's have that be known. The _fancy_ of my life.

Alright, anyway, here we go. First, there will be no calling her Laggy. Okay James? Good James. We know Artemis hates that. She'll probably punch you in the face. Second, make no mention of your captaincy. It was hers in the first place, you have no grounds to rub it in. Plus, she'll probably punch you in the face. Third, make no mention of her accident. She'll probably punch you in the face. Fourth, be suave, so she _doesn't_ want to punch you in the face. Punching you in the face would surely put a damper on the plan you took so long to concoct over the summer. Therefore, we will conclude this motivational speech with being punched in the face will not be a good end to the conversation you are about to have, therefore let us avoid it at all costs.

Good job James, that should help a ton.

"Laggy McLaggen, have I got news for you," In one sentence I had managed to break two of the rules. Congratulations, that should be a new record. I winced inwardly, though tried to keep my composure on the inside, keeping my wolfish grin. I could swear I swa her cringed when she heard my voice. Well that's good news. My grin, however, met a wicked scowl, her features contorted into something of sheer disdain. She was probably about to tell me to go away, but then I caught sight of her scars.

I heard all about what happened. I should say that first. My dad is head Auror, he was the first to be sent after the werewolf who did this. My adoptive brother of sorts works in St. Mungos, he was one of the healers charged with healing her. I had heard about the severity of the case, about how her parents arrived just in time to spare her the fate of being bitten. However, I knew then that she didn't feel very blessed about being spared that. My grin diminished as was replaced by something of an awestruck look, my brows knitted and I took a step forward as if to get a closer look.

"So it's true…?" A look of pure disgust and then—_Smack_. I frowned, my left hand stung, I hadn't even realized I had been reaching for her face. What was wrong with me? That was just rude; I was supposed to be comforting her, not staring at her like she was some freak. Which she wasn't, let me tell you. Contrary to the belief of many, Teddy did a really superb job at fixing her up.

"No shit Sherlock, who would be moronic enough to start a _rumor_ like that?" My eyes snapped up to meet hers, I had just realized I had been staring at the marks again. No! Bad James! I just practically broke a third rule. I was mentally scolding myself as I attempted to look past the scornful look Artemis had been giving me. Ah, how I missed her.

Wait—was she leaving already. No, I hadn't even had the chance to apologize yet. If only I could have a redo button. Oh, the number of times I would be pushing that around Artemis. She brushed past me, her elbow catching mine in her haste. I instinctively reached out and caught her wrist, only to have her immediately jerk it out of my grasp.

"Listen James, I'm not in the mood for your gloating. You got Quidditch Captain. Congratu-fucking-lations," No! I wasn't going to gloat! Just let me speak! My brain was screaming a million different responses, a million different apologies, but my lips didn't move an inch. Thankfully, my legs were still responsive, and I easily slid in front of Artemis, successfully blocking her route. Score one for the agile keeper.

"James,"

"I wasn't going to gloat," Yes! I can talk! Though while my brain was celebrating, my subconscious was still aching about how she expected the worst from me. I could tell my lips were a tight line, and my brows were still knitted. She turned to face this face for a moment, and I caught of glimpse of empathy, before he expression was replaced for the usual one of disdain.

"That's a shocker,"

I let her go this time, I don't know why. Probably because my brain couldn't handle both my mouth and my limbs at once, and since I had just said something not completely incorrigible, it was unable to function moving my feet. I was hurt, to be blunt, I'm not dim. I could practically taste the sarcasm in her words. I watched her back as she moved farther down the train, waiting until she disappeared behind a hoard of first years to follow her.

Not really follow her; I had no intentions of actually catching back up to her.

My feet were dragging along the tight carpeted floor; I lazily glanced into each compartment as I searched for Fred and Austin. They were a few compartments away from where I began, thank Merlin, my limbs began to feel heavy and my head began to swim. I desperately needed to sit down. I slammed open the compartment door and threw myself on the nearest seat, thankfully it wasn't occupied. After I found myself settled, I realized it was in fact just Fred, Austin and I in this compartment. It wasn't a surprise they failed their mission.

"Sorry, mate. Tycho said he wanted to talk to Artemis and Tuesday alone," It sounded like Fred was apologizing to both Austin and I. Ever since the end of last term Austin had been lusting after Tuesday Jones, saying he had "seen the light". I say lust because his affections are in no way, shape, or form as severe as my feelings for Artemis. I trump him. Anyway, Fred was looking genuine and Austin crestfallen. At that moment I probably just looked beaten.

Let me describe to you my two best friends. The first is the lovely Mister Fred Percival Weasley, oldest of two, and a dear cousin of mine. Grandmum always said that the Weasley clan usually paired up in twos, all my cousins and I had found a relative they were closest to. It sounds kind of bad; we usually phrase it in a way that suggests that we have a cousin we love more than the rest. As sad as it is, it's slightly true, and we've all accepted it long ago. I've got Fred, we are roughly the same age, a few months apart, and we've got the same passion for humor. He inherits it from his dad who runs a joke shop, and I've got my granddad, my namesake. Ergo, we make a wicked pair. Albus says he's closest to Rose, and Lily claims to be close to Louis. It's just how things worked out.

Second, we've got Austin Smith. He's American, he moved to England just before the start of the term in our first year. He said his family went to Salem back in the United States somewhere. He's a bit more logically than either Fred or I is, he makes up for all the common sense Fred and I lack. He's got a really witty sense of humor too, I always said Artemis would get along really well with him if not for the fact that he hangs out with me, and she avoids me like the plague. He's the equivalent of Remus Lupin from the original Marauders. Without the werewolf. All in all, they are the two best friends I have got.

"I ran into her anyway, as I got on the train," I gave them a weak smile and a shrug, nestling myself back into the comfy compartment seats. I glanced to see both Fred and Austin were already happily snacking on chocolate frogs. Shite, I missed the candy lady. What a start to the year.

Fred glanced at me, his brows knitted as he tried to decipher my expression. "And…? That can't be all that happened,"

"She basically told me to fuck off. With nicer words and I meaner tone," I scrunched my nose, unable to avoid lightening the mood. I didn't like being serious, I didn't like fretting about petty things like how the fancy of my like despised my guts. Unfortunately my insides still ached. Austin and Fred chuckled though; obviously pleased to hear I wasn't clinically depressed about the encounter.

"I wouldn't sweat it, mate. It is Artemis McLaggen we are talking about."

* * *

**How was James's POV? I'm still trying to work out the kinks, I'm not quite happy with how've I've written him. You'd think I'd be a little more familiar with how I wanted his personality to be before I began this chapter. But with how busy I've been it was a little rushed. I promise I'll try to update sooner, I've just got so many exams. Give me about three weeks and things will have calmed down considerably! Oh, and please review! Thanks so much for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this up pretty fast, I'd like to say. It is shorter than any of my other chapters, but eh. Not the most proud of it, but I'd like to say it isn't too shabby. I hope you like it though! And please review! They are always a nice incentive to keep on writing! **

**Blanket disclaimer, J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, not me. **

* * *

Merlin. Fucking. Dammit. This. Mother. Fucking. Potato.

I stabbed at my plate angrily, attempting to spear the potato pieces served with the start of term feast. So perhaps the potato's qualms about getting eaten wasn't the only thing getting under my skin, but I became more and more irritated as the inanimate food managed to outwit me. Tycho noticed the long string of curse words escaping my usually-somewhat chaste lips. His eyes showed a mixture of confusion and amusement when I spared him a glance, however, I turned my attention back to my plate just as I finally got a hold of the elusive starch.

"Finally!" I cried, gaining many peculiar looks as I greedily ate my dinner. They were already looking anyway, they just spared me a look of confusion instead of one of sympathy.

Ever since I had arrived in the Great Hall with Tuesday and Tycho in tow, (my alliteration isn't funny, this is serious) every single person I passed erupted into a whispering fit. And just so people know, just because you whisper doesn't make it subtle. The nonchalant façade slowly started to fall, replaced by irritation. Honestly, I didn't see why it was necessary that I become the hot topic of the Hogwarts gossip. One look at my face and yes, you can see that I did in fact get attacked this summer.

You, third year Hufflepuff who is perhaps the loudest whisperer out of them all—How do you think I fucking feel about it? I seethed with irritation, their remarks becoming louder and much, much stupider as time progressed. I swear, not one person—save the first years—cared about this sorting. You know, the sorting ceremony that this feast kind of focuses on. Each time a house was called, only those dignified enough not to stare clapped.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early," I declared, finally tired of the lies after someone decided to start the rumor that I was "mauled by a flobberworm." Really? If you are going to start a rumor that no one will believe considering they've already heard the story, at least make it somewhat believable. Are flobberworms even capable of mauling? I'm ninety-nine percent sure they don't even have limbs, let alone claws to maul me with. After hearing this comment, I scowled, beginning to pick myself up from the Gryffindor table.

"Wait!" I glanced back, it was Tycho speaking. "You can't leave yet, you've barely eaten anything,"

Of course Tycho would notice this. When we were younger, probably second years, he always used to joke it would have been better if I had been born a boy. I had an appetite to match the entire seventh year Gryffindor boys', which was saying something. I chuckled inwardly at this memory. Of course, then, I had taken the comment as a joke, hearing it now from anyone other than Tycho I would have been absolutely appalled.

"I'm not hungry anyway," a lame reply, like I said, I was almost always hungry. Growing up in a household with only brothers you usually develop quite the appetite. It was either eat as much as you could and as fast as you could or suffer starvation. I glanced at Tuesday as I began to make my exit as she looked empathetic, I could tell she was chewing on her lip—a habit she developed which always told me that she was torn on her course of action. I smiled lamely—I was turning out to be quite lame tonight—hoping to ease some of the tensions. She returned the weak smile.

"Don't listen to them Artie, they led pathetic lies," If those words came out of anyone else's mouth they would have been dramatic, an attempt to make me smile. But no, Tuesday was completely and totally serious. I suppose she was right, most people in the Great Hall didn't have anything better to do, so they gossiped about my incident over the summer. Tycho nodded in agreement with Tuesday.

"Sit back down; don't let them see it get a rise out of you. Merlin only knows gals and blokes like Potter will keep it coming if they see it does," I hadn't noticed, but Tycho had grabbed my wrist while he spoke and he was attempting to gingerly tug me back down into my seat. I obliged, reluctantly at first, only to realize that my stomach had been adamantly protesting my leaving of the great hall. I nodded finally, scooping back up my eating utensils and I resumed trying to stab my potatoes.

"Haven't you ever heard of scooping?" Tycho laughed lightly, highly amused by my scowling. I looked over to him with a wicked expression but his smile just grew. "Turn your fork over," he was grabbing my wrist now, guiding the movements, I snatched my hand away.

"I know what I'm doing!" I said it playfully, and for good measure I stuck my tongue out at him. He just grinned cheekily back at me, Tuesday casually laughing behind us. I remember people used to say Tycho and I were practically dating, the way we interacted with each other. We were as comfortable with each other as we were with ourselves, we never shy-ed away when one held the other in a position that others would deem to be intimate. Because it wasn't intimate—or at least it wasn't to us. He was practically a brother to me. That was actually a really good way to put it. I was as close to Tycho as I was to Apollo or Hermes, if not closer. Everything we did was purely platonic—I hated it when people thought we should be dating just because of our closeness. It was nice to have a guy that was a friend without having to worry about messy romantic entanglements.

"Obviously you didn't, or you wouldn't have been so adamant about stabbing your food," He replied cheekily, a tone he usually only ever used with Tuesday and me. To put it lightly we were a tight group of three, we rarely got along so well with others. We acquainted ourselves with others, sure, but such a playful airiness wasn't usually in Tycho's or my own nature.

"Spooning them is the easy way out. It's for the weak," I retorted, giving him a sharp look before I greedily resumed eating. I felt a body slip into the space between myself and a fellow Gryffindor to my right. Before I looked over to the newcomer, I quickly glanced to Tuesday and Tycho. Their expressions told me the new presence probably wouldn't be welcomed.

"What's this about spooning? Are you finally declaring your desire to spoon with me Artie?"

Oh Merlin help me. Not now. I scowl was already etched on my face and the expression mingled with my evident disgust. Spooning. Ugh, I hated that word. It sounds about a million times worse than it really it, and the prospect of spooning with Potter made bile rise in my throat. My eyebrows knitted as I turned to face the bane of my existence.

He was grinning happily at me, without a care in the world. I took special notice to the captain's badge pinned to his chest, something that made my emotions burn with jealously. My mind took notice to my weak, frail arm hanging on the side of my body and I inwardly cursed. That badge should have been mine.

"Now really isn't the time Potter, go back to your idiot cousin. He's probably lost without you," Tycho and Tuesday were both tense, probably wondering if they should intervene.

"Are you implying I'm smart and Fred wouldn't make it without me?" He seemed extremely happy over that prospect.

"No, I'm insinuating that you are both morons. Just attached to the hip, I don't think I've ever seen you two apart," I actually spoke rather kindly, considering I was speaking to Potter. There was still an edge to my voice, but it wasn't laced with the usual sarcasm. Nope, I was just being blunt; inwardly praying he would chose to leave. And soon.

"I'm just going to go ahead and take that as a compliment. So thanks so much Artie! You're a moron too!" I really wish I could smack that grin of his face. "We should really do this more often Artie. Enlightening it is,"

What part of that was enlightening? What is his logic? I looked at him dumbfounded, my mouth slightly agape. I took a few moments to compose my thoughts.

"You look pretty homely with that stupid grin, kind of like a dying walrus. Didn't your mother ever tell you if you look like that for too long it'll get stuck like that?" I smiled a little bit. Even though I was talking to James Potter, I didn't feel quite right insulting him in such a way. Therefore I smiled letting him know it was just a simple joke. My soft smile was met with a wide grin, complete with teeth.

"Too late," Such a simply reply, and I don't know why, but I busted out laughing. And I mean _busted_. The entire great hall stopped talking at my sudden outburst, dozens of eyes wandering from their conversation to find _me _Artemis Gabrielle McLaggen laughing over something _James Potter_ had said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tycho and Tuesday look absolutely dumbfounded, though for some reason I couldn't stop. I hadn't laughed in a while, to be completely honest. After the events of this summer everything had come crashing down. And with all the empathy people had been throwing my way I didn't have anyone to laugh with.

I finally calmed down after a few minutes to realize Potter had been laughing with me. The realization left a bitter taste in my mouth. It shouldn't have, although I didn't particularly like Potter laughing with him shouldn't have felt so foreign and wrong. Of course I didn't realize this until after the fact when the smile was wiped clean from my face and I cleared my throat.

"Er…" I didn't quite know where to go from here. Tycho and Tuesday were still gaping at me like flobbering fish, so they were rather useless. And for some odd reason Potter looked to be on cloud nine, which just unnerved me. I quickly looked from him and to my plate, feeling rather awkward after the change in events. I could just leave, a prospect that was becoming increasingly pleasing as time passed.

Fortunately, Tycho finally cleared his throat and stood from the table, Tuesday quickly following suit. As they stood, I caught a glimpse around the hall. Many students were making their way toward the dorms for the night, the heads of the houses seemed to have been long gone, escorting the first years to their respective dorms. After a moment I stood, attempting to stand gracefully. However, I had tried to move too fast and my foot caught on the bench. Before I knew it, my face was moving speedily toward the floor.

"Shite Artie, you've got to be careful," A sharp pain shot through my right arm as Potter pulled me to my feet, unknowing of the pain he was causing my ruined arm. It would have hurt less if he had just let me make contact with the floor. My face was contorted in pain though he hadn't seemed to notice—It was Tycho who stepped forward.

"Fuck Potter, let her go!" He almost shouted, ripping me away from Potter's grip though gingerly, thank Merlin for that. Once I was free I sat myself on the floor, my body suddenly feeling weak from the immense amount of pain I just felt. I nursed my arm although I knew nothing would ultimately make it feel better. Tycho was whispering something inaudible to my own ears but I didn't notice, I was solely focused on my own pain. I barely noticed Tuesday crouch beside me, muttering a few spells to help the pain. This is why it is helpful to have a best friend whose mother is a healer.

"Artie I'm—"

"Don't call me Artie," I was seething again, completely ignoring the fact that Potter had acted on impulse and was simply trying to help. It didn't matter, my arm was aching and a terrible headache had begun to overtake me. My brows furrowed as I closed my eyes, desperately wishing the pain would ebb away.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, re—"

"Tycho, can you take me to the Hospital Wing?" I slowly opened my eyes looking up to the three of them, worry written on all of their features, he nodded solemnly, reaching a hand down to aid me to my feet. I took it with my left arm, letting him pull me up with ease. I now would like to note that everyone should have an extremely buff best friend—they come in handy. I then turned to Tuesday. "Can you take my bag please?"

"Of course Artie," She smiled lightly, turning to grab my pack from it's place on the table, slinging it over her shoulder. She gave us a slight wave before she began walking toward the doors into the great hall.

"Please don't make me spend the first night back without you Artie!" She called over her shoulder, once again, most would expect this as an attempt to cheer me up, but Tuesday was once again dead serious. We don't like our roommates much. The first was Dominique Weasley, cousin to James Potter, and a squealer. I mean it. Tell her any good news and you will have the urge to rip your ears out.

"_Hey, Dom, I got an O on the charms quiz,"_

"_Ehhhhhhhhhhhh, good for you!"_

"_Oh, Dom, Richard and I are finally dating!"_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh, ah, I just knew it would happen!"

I swear that girl has the highest pitch voice and it is absolutely grating on the ears. On top of that she's a complete and total priss, apparently she's part veela and all annoying. After that we have Daisy Longbottom, daughter of Professor Longbottom, and best friends with Dominique. Let that be enough explanation in and of itself. And last but not least we have Dahlia Meyers. She's had an on again off again thing with Tycho and for some reason we've never gotten along. She always taunted me with the fact that she dates my best friend, and in her words they frequently "Get it on". The only thing that bugs me is how often she brings it up. On top of that she usually goes into great detail on how she and Tycho spent their last hour, something that neither Tuesday nor I have any intention of hearing. Long story short, Tuesday and I don't get along swimmingly with out dormmates.

"I'm just going to get some pain potions. Madame Tilly has been informed of everything…" I called after her though my words trailed off at the end, from both feeling uncomfortable discussing my new condition with James around and the fact that my yelling didn't aid my pounding headache.

"Come on Artie, let's get you to Madame Tilly, she'll have just the potion," Tycho said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around my waist in an attempt to guide me. You don't really realize how exhausted you suddenly feel after feeling an intense amount of pain. I felt physically drained, and therefore was very grateful he was there to guide me.

"I'm coming too. Artemis, I'm really sorry. I was only trying to help," I looked over to James, who was looking extremely sheepish and abashed. A light rose color had spread across his cheeks and he was running a hand nervously through his hair, a habit that has annoyed me since first year. His eyes were on the ground.

"No Potter," My voice was firm, I don't know why I rejected his proposal of coming. I knew it wasn't his fault, though subconsciously I was still probably blaming him in the whole. My eyes narrowed and I noticed he looked kind of hurt, though he shrugged.

"I'll uh, see you in the common room then, I guess it's time to go find Fred," He gave me a weak smile and a small wave, noticeably avoiding what I expected to be Tycho's stiff gaze. I curtly nodded, stepping forward and in attempt to urge Tycho's feet to lead me to the hospital wing. He obliged, and we walked away without looking back.

* * *

**Yayayay, I promise we'll meet more of Tycho and Tuesday later. There will be more depth to them, I promise. And as for James, his POV is next! I think I've worked out the kinks in his character, so things should be smooth sailing from here! Oh, and for those reading Prospering, it's on a small hiatus. I've got a bit more muse for this fic, although I've got half of the next chapter complete for that one. It should be up soon! Thank you! And as always, please review!**


End file.
